Truth or Dare: Organization XIII
by Flaretheauthor
Summary: Ever wanted to know something about the Organization XIII members? Maybe you would like for them to do something embarassing? Here is where you can make them answer every question and do anything you want, within limit. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, let's get started. Drum roll please…_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios._

John: Hey, what's up everybody?

Roxas: Who are you?

Xigbar: And where the hell are we?

John: My name is John, and as for where we are, I won't tell you just in case you try to escape.

Axel: Why would we escape?

John: Because we are going to play truth or dare. But this ti-

Larxene: Truth or dare? Isn't that a kid's game? No way am I playing that!

John: Oh yes you are! Now stop interru-

Larxene: No I will not!

John: Yes you will! Anyway, this time, the-

Larxene: No I won't!

John: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Larxene: NO!

John: …you're lucky I can't hit a girl…

Larxene: HAHAHA!

John: Hey, Marluxia, you're the closing thing to another girl here, can you quiet her down?

Marluxia: Excuse me? And why should I?

John: Why won't you?

Marluxia: You called me a girl.

John: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to call you a girl.

Marluxia: Apology acce-

John: I meant to call you gay.

Marluxia: Apology accepted.

John: You have nothing to say to that?

Marluxia: No, why?

Larxene: Don't just ignore me!

John: O.o Okay then, can you keep Larxene quiet?

Marluxia: Sure. (knocks Larxene out)

John: A bit of an overkill, but good job.

Marluxia: Why, thank you.

John: As I was saying, this truth or dare is different from the "kiddie" ones. Our reviewers (as soon as we get some) will post down some truths and dares. You, Organization XIII, will have to follow through on them. For example, if someone wants Larxene to shave her head bald, she'll have to do it.

Axel: What if we refuse?

John: Well then, this. (presses button on remote)

Axel: (gets shocked) OUCH! What was that?

John: Shock collar for Nobodies like you.

Axel: I'll take it off then! (pulls on collar)

John: Nobody proofed.

Axel: Fine then, I'll use this! (tries to summon chakrams)

John: Don't even try, I took everyone's weapons away.

(twenty minutes later)

John: Are you done yet?

Axel: …

John: Trust me, I thought of everything.

Axel: …screw you.

John: I would hurt you, but I found this entertaining. Anyway… viewers! Post you truths and/or dares on the reviews. I will pick the top few posts and used them for the members. Any of the other people from Kingdom Hearts series can be brought in at any time. (presses remote button)

Axel: Ouch, what was that for?

John: Wrong button. (presses different remote button)

Sora: Whoa, where am I?

John: Just showing the viewers something. (presses button)

Sora: Whoa (disappears)

John: Now, adios peoples. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the long wait. I had little time to work on this, but I think it turned out good. Here we go, drum roll please…_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios._

John: Well, hello there prisoners.

Axel: I don't like the smile on your face.

John: Well, get used to it. Right now, we have a guest here!

Jak: Sup Names Jak and before I do my truth or dare, I'm inviting someone here (Checks Watch) He should be here right abou-

_(BOOM_ Door exploded and someone in a robot walker comes into the studio.)

?: Why hello specimens of great power, Allow me to introduce myself _Throws hood off and revealing Emperor Tachyone, My master from The cragmite homeworld._

Tachyon: I am Emperor Percival Tachyon, Crown prince of the cragmites, conquerer of space and time, and ruler of the universe.

Jak: Didn't you say this To Ratchet and Clank at Metroplis before he escaped and broke your Robot Walker, embrassing (Laughs)

Tachyon: (Glares)

Jak: (Sweatdrop) Anyway, Aren't forgetting something

Tachyon: Oh, That reminds me, TROOOPERS!

_Suddenly the entire studio is filled with cragmite soliders and is aiming at the Kingdom hearts Gang_.

Tachyon: Now then _Walks over to Pain and Betrayal_ This is a gift from us to you, If one of these pitful specimens _Points at Kingdom hearts gang_ Try to escape or Try to kill, THEY WILL BE SHOT TO A MILLION PIECES HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH *Cough* Now then _walk towards Jak_ Shall we begin 

Jak: (Smirks) Certainly my lord

Jak: _Sora: You are a stupid child with no knowledge of the keyblades true power, Riku should have this keyblade, He is a fine specimen unlike you stupid inferior child._

Sora: zzzzzz

John: WAKE UP!

Sora: huh? Sorry, that was way too long for an entrance.

John: Anyway, can you show us your keyblade?

Sora: Sure (summons keyblade)

John: Thank you (grabs keyblade) YO, RIKU! (throws keyblade)

Riku: (catches) Ok?

Jak: _Princess Queen Mansex(that's right my goal in life is to piss you off): You must make me part of organization 13 or kingdom hearts gets it!_

John: Xemnas, that's you.

Xemnas: Princess? Queen? Mansex? Organization XIV? NO WAY!

John:You have to or else…

Xemnas: NO NO NO!

John: Ok then (mutters while searching for button on remote) Here, Jak, press this button.

Jak: Alright then (presses button)

All: OOOOUUUCCHHHH

John: Needles, hope they like the flu.

Jak: Flu, really?

John: I have my limits.

Jak: _Xigbar:dude you are DA MAN! Anyways shoot axel with this weapon i have devised.(hands xiggy gun)_

Xigbar: Thank you, hey Axel!

Axel: Hey, come on buddy, Xigbar. John, there has to be something against this.

John: Nope, this is still in my limit. I suggest you run.

Axel: SCREW YOU!

Xigbar: (shoots gun)

Axel: OUCH, COME ON!

John: Don't worry viewers. All participants will not receive wounds, disabilities, or death within this room. The only thing they will get is the pain of the dare.

Jak: _Xaldin:go jump in a 's an order!_

John: Bye-Bye (presses remote button)

Xaldin: bu- (disappears)

John: Next.

Jak: V_exen:i am starting to like you a little so i spare your , DESTROY YOUR LAB!_

Vexen: NOO! Can I at least grab some of my equipment?

*BOOM*

Vexen: NOOOOO! A-A-ACHOOO!

John: I think the flu's getting to everyone by now (puts on blue mouth and nose mask thing) Next!

Jak: _Lexaeus:lend me your tomohawk._

Lexaeus: … (gives tomohawk)

Tachyon: Good, cragmites, take this to be examined.

cragmites: yes our lord.

Xaldin: (panting) I'm back.

John: How was the volcano?

Xaldin: Hot.

John: Nice.

Jak: _Zexion:I think you are awesome and deserve more respect and reading time. Anyways a $200 certificate to Barnes and Noble and you get to whack axel in the head whenever you want.(gives a hug that makes him smile)also nice breakdancing moves!(it is from a story)_

Zexion: Thank you, thank you, thank you (whacks Axel on the head), and thank you.

John: Do you know what that last part was about?

Zexion: Not at all.

John: Ok then… next!

Jak: S_aix:i keel you!_

Saix: Thank you?

John: That wasn't a compliment though.

Saix: I don't care either way.

Jak: _Axel:up until Zexion's death i liked you but now...eat water!(squirts with a water gun then throws him in a pool then throws him in a lake then throws him in atlantica)but you are kinda funny._

Axel: Damn you! (tries to throw fire)

John: Did you forget last time? Next!

Jak: D_emyx:i dare you to be my older brother!you to zexion and axel!_

Demyx: Sure, I guess.

Zexion: Of course I will!

Axel: Go to hell.

John: (punches Axel, hard)

Axel: Fine.

Jak: _Luxord:I WILL BEAT YOU AT POKER!_

Luxord: Let's play then.

(two hours later)

Luxord: I win.

Jak: … O.o

John: Awesome. Next!

Jak: _Marluxia:you must also be my brother!(hugs the awesome flower man)_

Marluxia: (Hugs back with creepy smile)

John: (presses button)

Marluxia: (suddenly move back) Ouch! What was that?

Axel: OUCH!

John: Very funny, next!

Jak: _Larxene:you are awesome!you have to act like zexion for 2 whole chapters._

Larxene: Thanks and no way am I going to be like that nerd.

John: Unfortunately, I have to agree. I need the other chapter to have a little pizzaz, so, nope.

Larxene: THANK YOU!

John: Good, now shut up.

Jak: _Roxas:no comment._

Roxas: Am I really all that bad?

John: Maybe there's not enough time for to write all your good qualities?

Roxas: Really?

Jak: No.

Roxas: Aw.

Jak: Here's the next set because this is funny. _Princess Darth Mansex: Shave your hair and dress up as a princess and dance around and call yourself princess mansex (Starts laughing and so does tachyon and the cragmite soliders)_

Xemnas: No, ACHOO.

John: Really? I have something worse than the flu you know. (holds princess dress)

Xemnas: Like what?

John: One word: AIDS.

Xemnas: O.o (puts on dress and dances) I am Princess Mansex, lalala

John: Ok, please, stop.

Jak: _Vanitas: You will become my servant or else "Points at the cragmites soliders torture room"_

John: One moment. (presses button)

Vanitas: (appears) I heard, and no.

John: You have no choice.

Vanitas: Yeah I do.

John: Really? (presses button)

*Heartless appear*

Vanitas: Alright.

Jak: Good, now come here.

Vanitas: (goes over)

Jak: (hits Vanitas) You look like Roxas, so yeah.

John: Next

Jak: _Xion: I feel your suffering, BURN DOWN MANSEX'S HOUSE_

Xion: Will do!

Xemnas: My house is C.O. All of you live there.

Xion: -_- Do I have to?

Jak: Yeah.

John: Of course. (presses button)

Xion: (disappears)

Jak: _Axel: Be stuck in a room filled with axel fangirls_

Axel: Nice, I get to hand out with all my fangirls.

John: Yup, you get to hang out with all you your two fangirls! (presses button)

Axel: Wait is tha- (disappears)

John: I hope he enjoys his fangirls.

Xion: I'm back!

John: Yeah, I don't care, NEXT!

Jak: _Xigbar: Destroy Saix's room and shave his bald and blame it on Larxene. (Snickers)_

Xigbar: Xion already did that.

John: Oh yeah… (snaps) Got it! Zexion, over here!

Zexion: Yeah?

John: Ok, (mutters)

Zexion: Got it, hey Saix.

Saix: What do you want?

Zexion: (shows illusions)

Saix: What… WHO DESTROYED MY ROOM!

Xigbar: Larxene did.

Saix: Larxene!

Larxene: I didn't do it! Xigbar! YOU %#&!

John: O.O Next.

Tachyon: (Looks through paper) Well I'm finished (Looks at Jak) You may begin your question Jak.

Jak: Thank you my lord. _Author: Have you heard of a story called "The horribly bloody death of kairi" P.S I'm a kairi hater_

John: Oh, yay, one for me! I actually read it once I read the review, very bloody.

Jak: _Sora: Dress up as britney spears shave your hair and slap kairi on the face and sing "My hands" by leona lewis from final fantasy 13. (Me and tachyon laugh and so does the cragmite soliders.)_

Sora: What! No way!

John: (summons more heartless while holding a dress)

Sora: …fine. (puts on dress and shaves head)

Everyone: Hahaha!

John: Now… (presses button)

Kairi: (appears) whoa, Sora? What are you wearing? What happened to your hair?

John: (starts music)

Sora: … (slaps Kairi with beat)

I wake in the morning tired of sleeping

Get in the shower and make my bed alone

I put on my makeup talking to the mirror

Ready for a new day without you

And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me

I go out at night, sleep without the lights

And I do all of the things I have to keeping you off my mind

But when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong 'cause

My hands, don't wanna start again

My hands, no, they don't wanna understand

My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find

My hands, they only agree to hold

Your hands, and they don't wanna be without

Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go

I talk about you now and go a day without crying

I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone

And I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily

I laugh a bit louder without you

And I see different shades now and I'm almost never afraid now

But when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause

My hands, don't wanna start again

My hands, no, they don't wanna understand

My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find

My hands, they only agree to hold

Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without

Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go

Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you

Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up

I cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken

They miss holding my baby

My hands, no, they don't wanna understand

They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find

My hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without

Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go

My hands, don't wanna start again

My hands, no, they don't wanna understand

My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find

My hands, only agree to hold

Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without

Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go

No, they will not let me go

John: Creepy.

Kairi: Ouch! What was that for?

John: Don't you know? Sora hates you. (presses button)

Sora: What? No, Kai-

Kairi: (disappears)

Sora: Why I oughta!

John: (presses button)

Sora: (tries to punch John) (disappears)

John: Fun time, next.

Jak: _Roxas: Shave Ventus's hair and sing "No death in love" From enslaved odyssey to the west._

John: (holding up remote)

Roxas: …give me the razor.

John: (presses button)

Ventus: (appears) What do want?

(20 minutes later)

Ventus: Why am I strapped to a chair!

Roxas: I have to do a dare…

Ventus: What dare?

Roxas: (shaves Ventus's leg hair)

Ventus: NO! DON'T! IT NEVER GROWS BACK THE SAME!

Roxas: Done.

Ventus: NOOOOO!

John: Loser (presses button)

Ventus: (disappears)

John: Now, lucky for you Roxas, I couldn't find any lyrics for No Death in Love. Next!

Roxas: Phew…

Jak: _Mansex: Did you hire a heroiron addicted prostitue to pose as your mother_

Xemnas: What? Of course I didn't!

Jak: _Fuzzface: Hey Xaldin shave your sideburns and legs in front of everyone_

Xaldin: No! These sideburns are my trademarks!

John: What about your leg hair?

Xaldin: I don't care about that, I wear this black cloak.

John: (presses button)

Xaldin: Ouch! Shock collar? Really?

John: Shave. Now.

Xaldin: No- OUCH Isn't there- OUCH I just- OUCH Ok! Fine! I'll do it!

John: Good, now. (hands Xaldin razor)

Xaldin: Isn't this the razor Roxas used?

John: …no?

Xaldin: …okay then. (shaves sideburns and leg hair)

John: Once again, loser. Next.

Jak: _Zexion: are you emo and please please make sora and ventus as your slaves._

Zexion: You read a book, have blue hair, and part of it covers you eyes and you're labeled as an emo!

Jak: So, are you?

Zexion: Of course not!

John: (presses buttons)

(Sora and Ventus appear)

John: You two are now Zexion's slaves! Enjoy!

Zexion: Now (uses illusions) I've been wanting to try this out.

Sorry, due to frightening details,

John: O.o MY EYES! MY EARS! WHY DID YOU MAKE THEM DO THAT!

Xemnas: Never do that again.

Xigbar: Never again.

Xaldin: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!

Vexen: NOOOOO!

Lexaeus: … (faints)

Saix: NEVER, NEVER.

Axel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Demyx: (shivers in a corner)

Luxord: Not. Ever. Again.

Larxene: That was the most hideous thing I ever seen.

Roxas: That was awful.

Xion: What was that supposed to be?

Marluxia: It wasn't all that bad.

John: Nothing, NOTHING, is worse than that!

Zexion: What's so wrong with Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber impersonators singing a duet?

John: SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Zexion: … (goes to a corner)

John: Next

Jak: _Luxord: Get drunk and tell Larxene she needs to kill Mansex because that guy owes me $500,000 dollars for not bowing to tachyon_

Luxord: I never get drunk.

John: (pours beer down Luxord's thoat)

Luxord: (swallows) see?

John: Just do the dare.

Luxord: Hey, Larxene! Kill Xemnas-

Jak: Mansex.

Luxord: -Mansex because he didn't pay his $500,000 for not bowing to Tachyon.

Larxene: Really? Just, really?

John: Next!

Jak: _Xion: I love you xion (Runs up to her kisses her in front of Roxas)_

Xion: (spits at ground) Gross.

John: REJECTED.

Jak: Shut up.

John: Anyway, next.

Jak: _Roxas: No comment, you are annoying_

Roxas: Am I really that annoying?

Jak: Yeah.

Roxas: Ok then.

Jak: Well that's all for now and (Looks at Author") We will have a surprise for you outside for the next chapter so see ya.

John: Adios then.

Roxas: Is that all? Please?

John: Nope, just a couple more. These next ones are from Greentabbycat. _Xemnas: i dare u to sit on a water balloon full of milk. XD_

Xemnas: That is just childish.

John: Do it. (pulls chair)

Xemnas: If I have to… (places milk balloon on chair and sits on it)

John: Hahaha, that was actually entertaining. Next one. _Xigbar: can i hang out with u for a day? ur awesome! :D_

Xigbar: Sure, anything to get out of here.

John: Alright then. (presses button)

Xigbar: See ya later suckas. (disappears)

John: Good, now. _Xaldin: dye ur hair neon green_

Xaldin: First my sideburns and my leg hair, now my head hair. (dyes hair while crying)

John: Dra-maa Queen. _Vexen: *gives 1000 munny* go nuts._

Vexen: Yes, now I can get some of my equipment back.

John: Good for you, nerd!

Vexen: Thank yo- wait, what?

John: Now, these next dares are from Nartxia. With a note:

_Oh its finally up :D noww hello dear Orgy members ^^ I'm Nartxia and I will *cough* help torment *cough* you today :)_

John: Why thank you. _Xemnas: You really bug me, shave off all your hair and propose to Saix_

Xemnas: No.

John: AIDS?

Xamnas: Fine (shaves hair off) Now, Saix?

Saix: Yes?

Xemnas: (gets on one knee) Would you marry me?

Saix: Yes.

Xemnas: Really?

Saix: No.

Xemnas: THANK YOU!

John: Okay then… _Xigbar: You rock! Shoot anyone that you want!_

Xigbar: Alright then, Axel!

Axel: Wait, Why me?

Xigbar: You're annoying. (shoots)

Axel: Ouch! That was my leg!

John: Be glad it won't last long. _Xaldin: attempt to kidnap Belle from the Beast._ One moment. (presses button)

Xaldin: Whoa, why am I back here? I was having fun.

John: One more dare, kidnap Belle from the Beast.

Xaldin: Alright then.

John: (presses button)

Xaldin: (disappears)

John: My money for the Beast laughing too hard to stop him. I forgot to give him his hair back. (looks at remote) Here it is, I'll press it later. _Vexen: okay you just creeped me out sometimes buttt I don't hate you as much. Go ask Marluxia out_

Vexen: What? I'm not gonna ask him out!

John: Once again, AIDS?

Vexen: I have a cure for that.

John: You built your lab back up yet?

Vexen: Yup.

John: Want it to be destroyed again?

Vexen: NOO! FINE! Marluxia?

Marluxia: Yes?

Vexen: Will you go out with me?

Marluxia: Oh, I've been waiting for this moment!

Vexen: Wait, what?

Marluxia: Come on Vexy. ;-)

Vexen: NOO! DAMN YOU NARTXIA!

John: O.o Awkward. _Lexaeus: *bows* I respect you and your silence. Go hit Xemnas as hard as you can and were good_

Lexaeus: … (slam Xemnas)

Xemnas: OWW! Come on, have pity on a bald guy.

Xaldin: I'm back.

John: Sweet, how'd it go?

Xaldin: I got Belle.

John: Good, how'd you get her?

Xaldin: The Beast wouldn't stop laughing at me.

John: OH! I CALLED IT! Oh, where is she anyway?

Xaldin: I put her on a tree. I wasn't going to bring her here.

John: Alright then. _Zexion: Did you realize how many fangirls you have out there? Go greet them and wow them with your "charm" ;)_ Wow, I can't believe it…

Zexion: What? That I have fangirls?

John: That and that you have any charm at all.

Zexion: What? Of course I have charm!

John: Sure you do… emo (presses button)

Zexion: I'm not an emo! (disappears)

John: Yes you are, next one… _Saix: I hate you and your berserker mode but since I beat you the second time around… go give Xemnas a kiss…with FEELING_

Xemnas: No way, I'm bald, been beaten up, and now I have to kiss Saix! No! No! No! N-mph

Saix: (Kisses Xemnas for five seconds, then quickly pushes him off)

Xemnas: BLEH, MOUTHWASH! ANYONE! MOUTHWASH!

John: So quickly yet so willingly, Saix.

Saix: I'm just want to get this whole thing over with. I'm gonna go to the bathroom now to brush my teeth.

John: Okay then. _Axel: don't worry ,Axel, I don't think you're gay for Roxas :) Buttt I still dislike you for killing our dear, Zexy soooo let yourself get tortured by any Orgy member of your choosing ;) (besides Roxas and Xion of course)_

Axel: Wait, who said I was gay for Roxas?

John: You have no idea.

Axel: Ewww. And for torture, I think I'll choose Demyx.

John: Nope, not him either.

Axel: Why not?

John: We all know he wouldn't hurt you as much.

Demyx: Hey!

John: Hi, now choose someone else.

Axel: Ok then… Luxord.

John: Ok, better. Luxord! You get to torture Axel.

Luxord: Good. Now, this! (summons cards)

Axel: What can you do with those?

Luxord: This. (throws cards at Axel)

Axel: OWW! PAPER CUT!

John: Crybaby.

Zexion: (covered in lipstick kisses) I'm baaaack!

John: So, I'm guessing you had fun?

Zexion: Yeaaah. It was fuuun.

John: Quit that.

Zexion: What do you meaaaan?

John: That.

Zexion: Oh, sorry.

John: Good, now next dare: _Demyx: ahhhh you're sooo kawaiiii! Here's a cookie ;)_

Demyx: *whisper* John, what does kawaii mean?

John: *whisper* It means cute.

Demyx: Oh, thank you! What kind of cookie is it?

John: I don't know… (eats cookie) Oh, chocolate chip.

Demyx: …you ate my cookie.

John: You wanted to know what kind it was.

Demyx: You could have just told me!

John: You could have said that earlier!

Demyx: Well, I ,ugh!

John: Well, sorry! _Luxord: ahh ,Luxy, I bet I can beat you at any card game_

Luxord: Nobody can beat me at any card game.

John: (reads paper) Okay, there is one game on this note from her. How about 52 pick up?

Luxord: Sure. How do you play it?

John: Give me your deck.

Luxord: Here (gives deck)

John: Okay (shuffles) Ready?

Luxord: Ready.

John: (Throws cards in the air behind him) Pick them up.

Luxord: MY CARDS!

John: There's your game. _Marluxia: Kidnap and seduce Vexen_

Marluxia: Lovely dare. Oh Vexy!

Vexen: Oh no, what do you want?

Marluxia: (knock Vexen out) I'll see you later everyone!

John: Alright, I'll put you in a hotel room (presses button)

Marluxia: Bye! (disappears)

John: Alrighty then,_ Larxene: You're awesome. Hit Xemnas as many times as you want_

Xemnas: OH COME ON!

John: Wait, she can't use her knives, remember?

Xemnas: YES!

John: (presses button) Now she can.

Xemnas: Dammit.

Larxene: Come on, it won't hurt much.

Xemnas: Really?

Larxene: Yeah, it'll hurt a lot. (summons knives)

Xemnas: NO!

(one hour later)

Xemnas: …owww

Larxene: Ok, I'm done.

John: O.o Ok, remind me to not mess with that girl, you know, when she has knives.

Larxene: And now, (looks at John) you!

John: (presses button) Too late.

Larxene: NO! MY KNIVES!

John: Too bad, so sad. _Roxas and Xion: just so you know, I fully support RoxasxXion so go on a date!_

Roxas and Xion: Wait, what?

John: Nice, (presses button) go have fun you kids!

Roxas: (in tux) You look nice Xion.

Xion: (in black dress) Thank you Roxas (blushes)

John: Adios (presses button)

Xion and Roxas: Bye (disappear)

John: Nice. and one last side note: _Well that's all I have for now! I'll be back for more evils and galore MWAHAHAH. _I guess we'll see her later.

Axel: That's all, right?

John: Nope, one more person! This is from organization13girl: _Yaay more T and D for entertainment ! ^^ By the way, JakDaxPeaceMaker, half of your review is of my origin. I created half of that for a story that no longer exists(I think).I'm sorry, it just annoys me when I'm copied. A LOT. ANYWAYS!:  
>Zexion:*Hugs* Zexion you rock!<em>

Zexion: Why thank you. Girls are just all around me today.

John: Probably just today, too. _Axel: I've learned since the old review that Jak copied(glares at Jak),that I need to respect you,because you were my top favorite character...Now its Zexion though,so ya..._

Axel: Thank you.

John: _Saix: Go find a chew toy and act like a puppy, sitting on the ground in a puppy fashion chewing your chew toy_

Saix: Really? A dog?

John: (holding chew toy) Come here boy!

Saix: This is purely degrading.

John: Dogs don't talk.

Saix: …ruff ruff ruff.

John: Here's the toy, (throws) fetch!

Saix: (chases toy)

John: Hahaha, classic. You are now one of my favorites organization13girl. *ahem* Next: _Demyx/Axel/Zexion/Marluxia:I dare you(As I did in that old dare,glaring at Jak again)For you all to be my bros!Cuz you are all epicly awesome_

Axel: Wait, are Marluxia and Vexen still-

Marluxia: We're back!

John: Did you seduce him?

Marluxia: I did more than that…

Vexen: (shivers) h~h~elp m~me…

John: AUGH! NO! I DON'T NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE IN MY MIND! SICK!

Marluxia: What's wrong?

John: NEVER MIND! DO YOU WAN'T TO BE ORGANIZATION13GIRL'S BRO?

Marluxia: Sure.

John: Ok, good. Lastly: _That's all I guess. Sorry, not much for your first chapter,but I like it,wanna see where it goes, and would be VERY pleased if my old reviews aren't copied from anymore.(Glares at Jak one more time)_

Axel: Is that it?

John: Why must you ask every single time?

Axel: …so is it?

John: Yup, that's it everybody!

Everybody: YAAAY!

John: At least until next chapter.

Everybody: NOOO!

John: Well, viewers, read and review. Oh, and Adio- ACHOO. *sniff* Adios peoples.


End file.
